In hin en laer
by Mrs.Bloom2
Summary: (my first LotR-FF:) Liara und Kirus verlieben sich ineinander, aber wird die Liebe dem Druck der Gesellschaft standhalten können? plz R&R, thx!


**In hin en laer **

By Mrs.Bloom   
Anmerkung: _Also wer auf eine richtige "Herr der Ringe" - FanFiction aus ist, ist mit dieser Geschichte falsch. Eigentlich hatte ich im November alles als Original-Fiction geplant, aber dann kam der 18. Dezember und ich wurde wieder einmal von Legolas und Co betört. Also entstand das ganze dann mit leichtem HdR-Touch. Am Anfang merkt man nur sehr wenig davon, aber so ab Kapitel 6 oder 7 wird's mehr, also mit Elben und dann wird ein wenig Sindarin gesprochen.   
Und warum sind nicht schon alle Kapitel online? Immerhin hatte ich ja 4 Monate Zeit Das Problem lag größtenteils darin, dass sich meine gesamte Festplatte mit allen Kapitel usw. formatiert hat und deswegen muss ich das jetzt alles neu schreiben, wobei das nicht so schlecht ist, weil meine Schreibweise am Anfang sehr grauselig war_

Disclaimer: _Alles was euch bekannt vorkommt (z.B. das Sindarin, Elben usw.), gehört J.R.R. Tolkien bzw. seinem Sohn, der ja auch ein wenig mitgeschrieben hat  
Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte, sondern nur Lob von meinen Lektoren *grns*_

Vorbemerkungen zur Geschichte: _Also die Zeit kann man ganz schlecht erklären: Die "Technologie", Architektur und der ganze Mist ist ungefähr auf dem Stand des 18. Jahrhunderts. Die Elben gibt es trotzdem und die Landschaft ist rein fiktiv, also komplett ausgedacht. Bitte deswegen keine Beanstandungen oder bösen Bemerkungen, denn es ist eben meine Geschichte Einverstanden?   
So: Wer jetzt noch meine Geschichte lesen kann/ will/ darf/ muss/ soll/ möchte, dem wünsche ich sehr viel Spaß. Bei Fragen stehe ich euch immer zur Verfügung (zumindest meine e-Mail Adresse). Mrs.Bloom@web.de_

  
**Teil 1  
Kapitel 1  
Millin cen?**

Es war ein wunderschöner Frühlingsmorgen, die Vögel zwitscherten, die Bienen summten und die Sonne schien erstaunlich stark für Ende April auf das kleine Städtchen Benfar.   
Liara saß an einem großen Tisch in der Bibliothek der Stadt, arbeitete verzweifelt an einer unübersetzbaren Sindarin-Wendung und verwünschte ihren Lehrmeister von ganzem Herzen.   
Während sie so über die besten Foltermöglichkeiten nachdachte, fiel ihr ein junger Mann auf, der mit einem großen Stapel von Büchern auf sie zukam.  
"Ist hier noch frei?", wollte er wissen und benutze dabei einen ihr unbekannter Dialekt. _Und ob da noch frei ist_ dachte Liara bei sich und konnte ein Schmunzeln kaum unterdrücken. "Ehm ja, natürlich.", sagte sie und spürte wie ihr Gesicht rot anlief. Irgendwie musste sie sich weiter mit ihm unterhalten.   
"Woher kommst du?" Liara war selbst erstaunt, dass sie ihn gefragt hatte. Eigentlich war sie immer schüchtern gewesen und hatte noch nie einen Freund gehabt, aber heute sollte sich das anscheinend ändern.  
"Aus Ciris. Das ist eine 300 Meilen entfernte Stadt und ich bin eigentlich auch nur auf der Durchreise, aber es ist etwas dazwischen gekommen, was mich zum Hier bleiben zwingt. Deswegen sehe ich mich ein bisschen um."  
Liara blätterte gedankenverloren in ihrem Buch. Wer war er? Er sah nicht aus wie der Sohn eines Bauern oder Bürgerlichen. Seine Körperhaltung war auch anders, vornehmer vielleicht.  
Sie betrachtete wieder die Wendung vor ihr. In ihren Überlegungen war sie immer noch zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. "Was bringt mir diese Sprache überhaupt? Sindarin spricht sowieso niemand mehr.", dachte sie bei sich, merkte aber nicht, dass sie das auch gesagt hatte.   
"Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte der junge Mann unerwartet und lächelte. "Sindarin ist sozusagen meine Muttersprache."  
Er stand auf, ging zu ihr und stütze sich dann neben ihr auf dem Tisch auf. Liara konnte förmlich seine männliche Präsenz fühlen. "Na sieh mal ehm wie heißt du überhaupt?"  
"Liara. Du?"  
"Kirus. Also, fangen wir an: Das erste ist einfach. Millin cen' kennst du ja bestimmt.", begann Kirus.  
"Ich liebe dich?", sagte sie und überlegte, ob sie damit wirklich die Wendung gemeint hatte.  
"Genau. Jetzt dieses Wort", er deutete auf ein Wort am Ende der Wendung.   
Nach einer halben Stunde war alles übersetzt und Liara dankte ihm: "Ohne dich hätte ich bestimmt noch drei Stunden ziellos nach einer Übersetzung gesucht. Wie kann ich mich dafür bei dir nur revanchieren?" Liara blickte in seine dunkelbraunen Augen, beobachtete seine Körpersprache und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er von ihr (fast) alles verlangen könnte.   
"Wie wär's, wenn du mich zu dir nach Hause zum Essen einlädst? In meiner Unterkunft gibt es immer nur einfaches Brot und Bier, sodass ich seit einer Woche stetig Hunger habe."   
"Wenn es nur das ist, dann bist du gerne bei mir eingeladen, Kirus. Wenn du willst, können wir sofort gehen. Der Weg ist nicht gerade sehr kurz." Was machte Liara da eigentlich? Warum lud sie einen wild fremden Jungen zu sich ein? Sie wusste nicht einmal, wie alt er war.   
"Nein, nein. Ich brauche bestimmt noch ein-zwei Stunden.", sagte Kirus und zeigte auf den riesigen Bücherhaufen.

Liara öffnete die Tür, sie hatte Kirus trotz aller Bedenken nicht sitzen lassen. "Erwarte nicht zuviel. Mein Vater ist nur ein Händler.", bemerkte sie lachend.  
"Solange ich etwas Essbares bekomme, bin ich zufrieden. Bist du allein?" Liara stockte der Atem. Was interessierte es ihn, ob sie allein war oder nicht. Zwar hatte Kirus schon nach wenigen Minuten ihre Hand ergriffen und beide waren auch so durch die Straßen gelaufen, aber mehr war nicht zwischen ihnen "gelaufen".  
"Meine Brüder müssten eigentlich schon auf Arbeit, beziehungsweise in der Schule sein. Wir wären also allein. Hast du `ne Idee, was wir uns zu Essen machen könnten?" Liara verschwand in die Küche.   
"Soll ich die Schuhe ausziehen?", rief Kirus ihr hinterher und vernahm ein leises Ja. Während er seine Schuhe mühsam aufschnürte und auszog, sah er sich im Haus um. Es war nicht klein, anscheinend waren auch mehrere Unterkünfte integriert, die sich in der oberen Etage befanden. Im Erdgeschoss waren nur eine große Küche und ein noch größeres Esszimmer, welches mit einfachen Möbeln ausgestattet war.  
"Guten Morgen." Eine Stimme ließ ihn zum Treppenabsatz blicken. Ein Junge - vielleicht zwölf Jahre alt - und nur mit einer Unterhose und einem dünnen Hemd bekleidet, stand dort. "Ist meine Schwester schon wieder da?", fragte er verschlafen und hielt sich gähnend die Hand vor den Mund.  
"Ehm ja Liara ist in der Küche. Sie wollte etwas zu Essen machen.", antwortete Kirus und zog unbewusst seine rechte Augenbraue hoch.  
"Mmh." Der Junge taumelte die Treppe hinunter und ging in die Küche. Kirus folgte ihm und sah, dass Liara mit dem Kochen schon fast fertig war.  
"Oh, da bist du endlich. Meinen kleinen Bruder Melhim kennst du ja.", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Die beiden Blicke trafen sich und zwischen Liara und Kirus entstand eine bezaubernde Verbindung.  
"Wie spät ist es gleich noch mal, Liara?" Melhim löste alles auf.  
"Es ist halb elf. In einer halben Stunde musst du also in der Stadt sein." Der leichte Unterton in ihrer Stimme brachte Kirus zum schmunzeln. Überhaupt faszinierte sie ihn. Sie hatte ein abwechslungsreiches Leben, konnte - obwohl es nicht üblich war - lesen und schreiben und war auch in vielerlei anderer Hinsicht sehr interessant. Und was ihn noch mehr herausforderte, war die Tatsache, dass Liara auf dem Gebiet der Liebe erst wenige Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte, und stetig vorsichtig war. Es war ihm aufgefallen, als er sich bei ihr zum Essen eingeladen hatte, der innere Zwist, ob sie ihm, als Fremden, vertrauen konnte, hatte sich in ihren Augen widergespiegelt.  
"Deckst du mal bitte den Tisch. Das Essen ist schon fast fertig.", forderte sie ihn auf. Erst später würde sie erfahren, dass Kirus an diesem Tag das erste Mal einen Tisch selbst gedeckt hatte.   
Das Essen, bestehend auf Rührei, wenigen Kartoffeln und Brot, verlief nahezu schweigend, doch es schmeckte sehr gut und Kirus fühlte sich danach sofort besser.  
Liara sah aus dem Fenster und beobachtete wie weiße Wolken den Himmel durchzogen. "Ich würde dir nachher gerne noch etwas zeigen. Möchtest du mitkommen?"

"Oh, mein Gott, ist das wunderschön.", seufzte Kirus.   
Das Tal lag in Mitten eines großen Laubwaldes und war mit einem kleinen Bach durchzogen, der fröhlich in die Schlucht plätscherte. Das Ufer war von Moos gesäumt und bunte Blumen sprossen überall aus der Erde.  
"Komm mit.", forderte Liara ihn leise auf und zog ihn an der Hand zu der Stelle, wo der Bach 4 Meter tief in die Schlucht fiel. "Springst du mit? Unten ist es nicht flach und im Sommer geht eigentlich jeder aus der Stadt hier baden, sofern er diesen wunderschönen Ort kennt." Liara zog sich ihren Rock aus und sprang in die Tiefe. Als sie wieder auftauchte, klebte das Shirt, das sie anhatte, eng an ihrer Haut. Sie blinzelte hoch zu Kirus und beobachtete, wie er sich bis auf seine Hose entkleidete. Dann sprang auch er ins Wasser.  
"Oh mein Gott ist das kalt!", fluchte Kirus, als er wieder an der Wasseroberfläche war. "Warum warnst du mich nicht?", lachte er und schwamm auf Liara zu.  
"Weil ich gedacht habe, dass du ein Mann bist und dir so was nichts ausmacht.", kicherte sie und spritze ihm etwas Wasser ins Gesicht.  
"Na warte...", drohte Kirus und stürze sich lachend auf sie. Dann packte er sie an der Hüfte, und hob sie in die Luft, nur um sie Sekunden später lautstark ins Wasser fallen zu lassen.  
Liara tauchte hinter ihm auf und schlang ihre Arme fest um seine Brust. "Du bist schon erledigt.", hauchte sie Kirus ins Ohr.  
"Dann muss ich wohl kapitulieren und aufrichtig Treue schwören.", gestand er feierlich, "Wäre der übermächtige Feind denn jetzt bereit mich loszulassen?"  
"Warum sollte er das tun?", fragte Liara mit verstellt ernster Stimme und konnte ein Lächeln kaum mehr unterdrücken.  
"Weil sich der Kriegsgefangene sonst den Fängen des Gegners entreißt und sich fürchterlich an ihm rächt." Mit einer plötzlichen schnellen Bewegung hatte Kirus sich befreit, nahm Liara in die Arme und trug sie unter lachendem Gekreische ans Ufer. "Ich gebe mich geschlagen.", sagte Liara erschöpft, "einer so großen Übermacht ist niemand gewachsen."   
Auf dem Bauch liegend, den Kopf auf die Arme gestützt, betrachtete sie ihn. Definitiv war Kirus einer der bestaussehenden Männer, den Liara je gesehen hatte. Dunkle, nicht zu kurze Haare und braune Augen hatten ihr schon immer gefallen und zudem hatte er einen sehr gut gebauten Körper, bewegte sich elegant und war keineswegs dumm. Aber sie wusste nur wenig über ihn oder seine Herkunft. Sowohl als sie von der Bibliothek nach Hause liefen, als auch als sie hierher gingen, hatte Kirus sich mit ihr immer nur über banale Dinge unterhalten. Irgendetwas verbarg er ihr.  
"Du hast mir noch gar nicht gesagt, wie alt du bist.", stellte Liara fest.   
"Was denkst du denn? Wenn du falsch liegst, musst du mir zuerst dein Alter verraten."   
Mit einem prüfenden Blick betrachtete Liara ihn. "Siebzehn vielleicht?", riet sie.  
"Nicht ganz. Also, wie alt bist du?" Kirus grinste sie an. Er stand immer noch mitten auf der Wiese und ließ sich die Sonne auf den Rücken scheinen.  
"Vierzehn Jahre alt. Und jetzt du!"  
"Also siebzehn ist vielleicht ein wenig zu viel. Ich bin fünfzehn, um genau zu sein. Ende Juni werde ich dann endlich sechzehn."  
"Dann bist du sozusagen ein Jahr und ein bisschen mehr als einen Monat älter als ich.", bemerkte Liara.  
Kirus setzte sich neben sie auf den Boden. "Du bist nicht so, wie andere Mädchen, die ich kenne. Du kannst lesen und schreiben, vielleicht auch rechnen. Und du lernst die alte Sprache der Elben."   
"Viele sagen das. Die meistens sind davon aber nicht begeistert, doch ich bin begabt und das hat auch vor neun Jahren Laurin, der Lehrmeister meines Bruders, bemerkt. Er förderte mich, lehrte mich alles, was er wusste und noch mehr. Ich besuchte sogar 4 Jahre lang die Universität der Stadt, und obwohl ich mich in der Zeit als Junge ausgeben musste, machte es mir großen Spaß. Laurus, der Wunderknabe nannten mich alle, bis meine wahre Identität bekannt wurde. Ich verlor alles: meinen Studienplatz, meine dortigen Freunde, meine Arbeit als Helfer im Hospiz der Stadt. Damals war ich zehn und sah mein Leben den Bach herunter laufen. Ich beschloss meine Haare lang wachsen zu lassen, suchte mir Freunde und eine Anstellung bei meinem jetzigen Lehrmeister. Bis zu meinem 14. Geburtstag lebte ich glücklich und zufrieden. Dann wurde ich vor die schwere Entscheidung gestellt, ob ich in ein Kloster gehen, oder mir einen Mann suchen würde. Ich entschloss mich für das zweite und war von da an stetig auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Gatten.   
Wie du siehst habe ich ihn noch nicht gefunden. Mir bleiben nur noch ein und ein halbes Jahr, also bis ich 16 bin, bevor ich doch in ein Kloster geschickt werde." In Liaras Stimme konnte Kirus Trauer erkennen. Sie hatte vielleicht doch nicht so ein leichtes Leben, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.   
"Bist du denn in jemanden verliebt, der mit dir den Bund eingehen könnte oder würde?" Die Frage war kompliziert, denn Kirus spürte, dass sie etwas für ihn empfand. Umgekehrt war es genauso.  
Liara drehte sich auf den Rücken, bevor sie antwortete: "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich verliebt bin. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er überhaupt erreichbar für mich ist" Auch sie merkte, dass dieses Gesprächsthema nicht das optimale für die Situation der beiden war, aber sie sagte die Wahrheit. Er hätte sowieso bemerkt, wenn sie ihn angelogen hätte.  
Kirus fuhr bei ihren Worten innerlich zusammen. Wusste sie es etwa? Das, was sie eben gesagt hatte, war ganz klar auf ihn bezogen. Er hatte es am Klang ihrer Stimme bemerkt. Aber er musste den Sprung ins kalte Wasser wagen. "Woher willst du wissen, ob er für dich unerreichbar ist?"  
"Ich spüre es an ihm. Er ist etwas Besonderes. Manchmal denke ich, dass er jemand vom hohen Volk ist. Aber das ist ungewiss. Alles ist ungewiss." Wenn er jetzt noch eine Frage stellen würde, würde sie gehen, dachte Liara bei sich.   
Stille trat zwischen beide. Niemand konnte noch etwas sagen. Kirus spürte die Spannung, die Liara in sich verbarg. Immer mehr befürchtete er, dass sie seine wahre Identität entdecken und ihn verraten würde. "Vielleicht denkt er das gleiche von ihr."   
Es war eine einfache Feststellung, die dem Thema noch mal eine Pointe gab, aber nichts in Frage stellte.  
"Kommst du noch mal mit ins Wasser?" Kirus war zwar kalt, aber ihm fiel nichts Besseres ein.  
"Aber nur, wenn du mit mir zusammen noch mal springst." Liara stand auf und rannte zur Klippe. Kirus folgte ihr lachend.  
Er nahm ihre Hand. "Bei drei?" Liara nickte.  
"Eins, zwei, drei."  
Beide stürzen sich hinunter und tauchten tief ins Wasser ein.  
Als Liara prustend wieder auftauchte sah sie sich um. Kirus war nicht da. Er stand nicht noch auf der Klippe und war auch nicht an der Wasseroberfläche. Sekunden vergingen.  
Ihr Blick fiel ans Ufer und sie schwamm sofort darauf zu. Sie rannte zu dem leblosen Körper und beugte sich über ihn. Er atmete nicht mehr. "Kirus? Kirus!" Sie fühlte seinen Puls - wenigstens der war stabil.   
Sie legte ihre Lippen auf seine. Zwar hatte sie nur einmal gesehen, wie ihr Bruder einem alten Mann seinen Atem gespendet hatte, aber so schwer konnte das ja nicht sein.   
"HUA!!!", schrie Liara erschrocken. Kirus hatte seine Augen geöffnet und grinste sie an.   
Liara wollte aufstehen, wurde aber von ihm daran gehindert, weil er seine Hände um ihr Gesicht legte und sie festhielt. "Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.", flüsterte er und sah, dass Liara weinte. "Warum machst du das?", fragte sie leise.  
"Deswegen" Kirus küsste sie liebevoll und erstickte damit jeglichen Protest ihrerseits. Erst nach mehreren Minuten ließ er von ihr ab und setzte sich neben sie. Kirus hatte erreicht, was er wollte. Er hatte ihr Herz erobert. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden und ohne ein Wort sagen zu müssen.   
Liara hatte keinerlei Erfahrung und dementsprechend, war es auch nicht das gewesen, was Kirus erwartet hatte, aber er konnte sie ja unterrichten. Die Vorstellung war einfach zu interessant.  
"Was grinst du so?", fragte Liara, denn sie hatte ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet.   
"Nichts. Willst du gar nicht wissen"  
"Doch, will ich! Bitte sag es. Bitte, Kirus!" Liara musste nun auch lachen.  
"Ich hatte nur überlegt, wie es wohl wäre, wenn ich dir Küss-Unterricht erteilen würde.", gestand er und hoffte, dass sie es nicht als bösartig auffassen würde. Und seine Hoffnung wurde erfüllt.   
"Dann muss ich eben noch etwas üben", sagte Liara und blickte erwartungsvoll in seine Richtung. "Jetzt gleich?"   
Als sie in seinem Gesicht ein Lächeln sehen konnte, wusste sie, dass Kirus damit einverstanden war.

"Weißt du wie spät es ist?", fragte Volem lautstark seine kleine Schwester. "Du kannst froh sein, dass Papa nicht da ist. Komm jetzt rein. Wo warst du überhaupt die ganze Zeit? Melhim hat mir erzählt, dass du heute Vormittag männlichen Besuch hattest."  
"Hat er es auch Papa erzählt?" Liara sah verzweifelt in Volems Augen.  
"Nein, dass hat er nicht. Aber mir und ich will wissen, wer dieser Mann ist!" In seinem Gesicht konnte sie Wut sehen.  
"Wieso? Wahrscheinlich sehe ich ihn sowieso bald nie wieder." Liara sah Volem in die Augen. Er war nicht größer als sie, aber besser im Diskutieren.  
"Du fragst mich wieso? Ich kann es dir sagen! In nicht einmal eineinhalb Jahren musst du verheiratet sein und wenn du dich davor mit irgendwelchen Bauernlümmeln abgibst, findest du bestimmt niemanden. Wie alt ist der Kerl überhaupt?"  
"Fünfzehn. Und er ist garantiert kein Bauernlümmel."  
"Woher willst du das wissen? Du glaubst alles, wenn du nur genügend verliebt in jemanden bist!"  
"Aber wenn er die Sprache der Elben beherrscht?! Selbst du kannst das nicht, und du bist kein Sohn eines Bauern.", schrie Liara und sah in das wutverzerrte Gesicht ihres Bruders.  
"Lass es einfach. Er ist kein guter Umgang für dich. Egal ob er nun der Sohn eines Bauern oder eines Königs ist! Du weißt, was ich von solchen Menschen halte. Die Diskussion ist hiermit für mich beendet." Volem kämpfte damit, dass er seiner Schwester nicht eine Ohrfeige verpasste. "Iss jetzt etwas und geh in dein Zimmer. Ich werde Papa nichts davon erzählen, solange du dich _nicht_ mit ihm triffst!"  
Volem hatte doch gewonnen. Die Diskussion hatte ihn so in Rage gebracht, dass Liara Angst bekam, er könnte ihr etwas antun, wenn sie noch etwas sagten würde.  
Sie nahm sich aus der Küche ein Stück Brot und einen Krug Wein, bevor sie in ihr Zimmer verschwand.  
Völlig aufgewühlt und ratlos stand sie in ihrem Zimmer. Was sollte sie tun?   
Ihre Tasche fiel ihr in die Augen und sie erinnerte sich an die Sindarin-Wendung, die den ganzen Tag veranlasst hatte. Liara beschloss alles noch einmal abzuschreiben, da ihr Lehrmeister sie sonst garantiert des Betruges beschimpfen würde.   
Über das Geb' Sie klappte noch bevor sie die Überschrift geschrieben hatte zusammen und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf, der alles um sie herum vergessen ließ.

_§§§§§§§§  
Das war das erste Kapitel meiner langen Romanze. Die pläne liegen schon bereit und die nächsten Kapitel werden vielleicht auch nochmal länger, aber ca 3000 Wörter reichen auch so, oder? Wann das zweite dann aber kommt, weiß ich nicht. Wenn es mir nicht gut geht, kann es bis zu einem Monat dauern, was ich aber natürlich nicht hoffe und mich deswegen beeilen werde...  
Sodenne. Ich wünsche euch ein schönes zukünftiges Leben  
Mrs.Bloom alias Linwen alias Lina  
_


End file.
